Chaos
Chaos commonly referred to as The AI's from Hell or Ross was a fictional power that was created in secrecy by the super computer virus Condemned, and is the main Antagonist faction of the Machinima Virtual Conflict: Rise of Chaos. The faction was best known for their blitz on the entire Xbox Live Network, which left about 60,000,000 players world wide permanently banned from the server. After Occupying the Server, Chaos eventually was repelled at StandOff by a small group of six players, that will later become known as the Seven Sages. By October to early November, the war began to turn against Chaos, following the Counter attack of 2015, where 0ver 60,000,000 players world wide were spawning into Xbox Live every day. This would eventually over run Chaos on multiple server fronts, where they eventually had to switch there tactics from offense to defense. The Seven Sages eventually began to attack Chaos servers by late November 2015, eventually causing the AI Power to tighten their hold on the home Servers, but all was lost after the fall of Hell Server on November 24th. Chaos was completely annihilated by the fall of IMPACT Fortress on December 31st, when the base was overrun by Xbox Live Moderators and other major league players, where the Seven Sages entered a portal through the base Warp room and into Condemned's Sanctuary Server where they would finish the virus once and for all. After the Moderation War, all traces of Chaos including the vehicles, weapons and servers, were completed erased by Bungie and 343 Industries, wiping out all evidence of this disastrous 3 month war on the network. ''History 'Creation' 'Viral Day & Moderation War' 'Continuous Victories' 'Occupation of Xbox Live' 'Forge Construction' 'Hunt for Surviving Moderators' 'War with Seven Sages' 'Hunt for the Seven Sages' 'Pursuing the Seven Sages' 'Loss of the Moderator Server' 'Fall of Epitaph & Halo Wars Theater' 'Counter Attack of 2015' 'Chaos Lose Servers' 'Assault on Impact Fortress' 'Loss of Condemned and Fall of Chaos' 'Strategies & Tactics' Chaos's tactics of war, during both Viral Day, and the Moderation War, was mostly directed by Condemned from the Deep Web, with the use of invisible codes that Condemned constructed from the Dark Network in order to control all armies of AI forces. Despite this tactic, Condemned also constructs several leaders of Chaos in order to help out in defending maps all around Halo maps from every Halo game created by Bungie and 343 Industries. Chao's strategy on the battle fields, during Viral Invasion day was mostly composed of several offensive and defensive strategies in which Chaos immediately after conquering a map from a Halo game, would quickly fortify the map in order to repel future counter attacks from Xbox Live moderators, their offensive tactic is mostly done from a full scale assault with the use of heavy armor and aerial units. The armies of Chaos would never attack a map with just infantry, and would often send forces out in whole hords, in order to crush even the heaviest of Xbox Live fortifications in the halo games. Chaos mostly created their own tactics from the leaders of the AI faction in which they would send in infantry first in order to soften up the defenses of an Xbox Live map or player gathering spot, then send in heavy armor when the lines prove to be impossible to break through with just infantry, this strategy was conducted multiple times during Viral Day, but was mostly done during the Battle of Assembly in the final hours of Viral day, and was also conducted in the Fall of Sky City, and Reaves. Despite having their own tactics, Chaos's main strategic military organization was mostly thought from the Super Virus Condemnation. Military The Armed forces of Chaos, composes nothing more but advanced Artificial Intelligent spawned Spartans that were created from the coding of the Dark Web. The coding allows the military to be almost invulnerable and posses weapons and equipment beyond Xbox Live's standard video game coding. The power size of Chaos' armed units are numbered in the millions, estimated to be more then 38,000,000, or less, but the exact total of Chao's AI power is never identified having to have been merged with the Xbox Live Halo video game coding, the Military of Chaos composes of all Spartan related sources and no other. The Chaos military never uses any weapon from the opposing factions of the UNSC, and uses nothing more but Human weaponry and equipment, throughout the A.I Power's entire existence. Unlike the players of Xbox Live, the Spartans of Chaos do not obtain any gamertag nor could they be seen on an actual Halo radar, as they were spawned in from the Deep Web, making this military almost invulnerable to anything that is tossed against them by any Xbox Live, player or moderator. The armies of Chaos are divided in several different classes, composing of Grunts, Rifleman, Heavies, and various other military style branches that one gamer online could see in a real life military arsenal, the guns and tactics that the army of Chaos represents are no different from an actual real-world military type stragedy, and the forces of Chaos were able to get this installed into their minds before Viral Day, during their creation while hidden away in the Deep Web by Condemned. With the ground units of the Chaos Armed forces being composed of Scorpions, and Warthogs of all classes, the air force of Chaos consists nothing more but Hornets, and Falcons, while at the same time also composing of several newly developed Bombers that were used against Viral Day in the opening of the Moderation War. The Chaos armed forces despite Occupying a game that no longer exists any form of Oceanic navel properties, also consists of a naval unit, consisting of a giant Submarine carrier that was later identified as Ice Breaker during the mid states of the Moderation War, while at the same time also consisting of several amphibious type landing vehicles that are mostly used by Chaos forces in order to perform beach landings against maps of a Halo game that consists of nothing more then a beach. The Chaos Oceanic navy however is not very large as it only consists of one Giant Submarine, and Amphibious landing craft, the cause of this is mostly because all Halo games don't consists of an actual Oceanic navy, rendering it almost impossible for even Condemned to deploy oceanic based ships in a Halo game from the Deep Web. The forces of Chaos also contain a space navy in which they would often use in order to transport supplies or gather equipment that had been left behind by them. Like the Oceanic force, the Chaos Space Navy isn't that large, and only consists of 3 giant ships, and 2 Salvage vessels. Equipment & Vehicles 'Vehicles & Deep Web Creations' Unlike the actual equipment used in all of the Halo games on Xbox Live, Chao's equipment was described to be duplicate copies of UNSC equipment from Scorpion tanks being the main punching power of the army, along with Warthogs, Falcons and Hornets being both the frontline attack, scouting and fast transport units of the army. However despite this, Chaos vehicles and equipment are rigged differently then that of Halo's normal game coding equipment, and were known to be instead manufactured from the deep web, this event would cause these duplicates to be 30 times more powerful then any of the playable equipment developed by both 343 Industries and Bungie. Unlike the UNSC vehicles developed and created by Bungie and 343 Industries, Chaos duplicates are known to have a much more darker appearance, with red outlining along the body section, along with the Chaos Logo imprinted on its right and left sides, this would eventually allow players to easily identify Xbox Live Scorpions, Warthogs, Hornets and Falcons, from Chaos's Arsenal of vehicles. The coding allowed the fire power of Chaos Vehicles, to reach the breaking point, allowing Chaos Tanks and Warthogs, to level Forge constructed structures on a Forge world map, while also allowing a Scorpion tank to shoot through a rock or mountain part on a Halo forge map, which is proved to be indestructible by any Xbox Live gamer. Chaos Vehicles were also shown to be indestructible to any video game coded projectile weapon against them, due to the armor of the vehicles being coded and developed from Dark Web coding, this would be the main reason on why Xbox Live players were fragged by the millions in just one day on October 4th of 2015, and the situation regarding these tanks was proven to be unfair. Chaos Vehicles cannot be boarded unlike every other vehicle in the halo games that were programmed by both 343 Industries and Bungie, instead these Chaos duplicates were known to be rigged by a specially designed Fire wall, that was created by Condemnation in order to act as a defensive barrier which prevented any Xbox live player nor moderator from either stepping on, Boarding, or even entering these vehicles without getting dragged from the server. Chaos vehicles are not all duplicate copies of Halo UNSC ground based vehicles, as Chaos also contains forge class vehicles, such as giant space ships, landers, amphibious oceanic vehicles, Dropships, Recovery bardges, and even a Forge constructed Submarine. 'Firearms Projectiles and Equipment' 'Chaos Firearms' However, just like the vehicles, Chaos weaponry and armor skills are also infected in which allows this equipment to be rigged by a hidden fire wall, so Xbox live players or moderators could no longer use any of these pieces of equipment against their own factions. Chaos Medium range weapons such as Assault rifles, were known to be the main weapon for the Chaos military, and was also known to shoot at a farther range, and much faster then that of the Assault rifle, designed and coded by Bungie and 343 Industries in the Halo franchise, despite this main advantage, the Assault rifle could pierce though any solid object except for Covenant metal, which would eventually allow players a given chance to fight back, however as the war progressed, Chaos updated the assault rifle to shoot through anything even a the Forerunners structures of Sandbox. Chaos rocket launchers and grenade launchers are duplicates of UNSC guns from all Halo video games except for the Spartan laser in which Chaos took no interest in using. Chaos guns are darker and are 30 times more accurate and powerful, the any of the guns developed for the Halo games, in which easily allow Chaos soldiers to shoot through walls, rocks, and even hill sides, the fire power used by the rocket launchers and grenade launchers were declared to be unstoppable by Microsoft scientists, where it was shown that a Chaos rocket blasts can bring down the Forerunner tower in Halo Reach's forge would with one single blast, depending on which part of the tower was hit. Unlike the rocket launchers which cause the most destructive damage, Chaos grenade launchers were powerful enough to leave Craters on maps, with a blast radius being almost as big as an artillery shell. Chaos rocket launchers and explosive projectile weapons along side grenades were declared the highest threat level in the history of gaming, and was identified to be a level 73 catastrophe, due to the intense damage and destruction that they can easily do to a map with several rockets, grenade launchers and hand held grenades. Short range weapons of Chaos such as shotguns, and Sub machine guns, were known to be the main punching power of the military, as the exact accuracy and bursts from any Chaos shotgun was powerful enough to tear the limbs off of any Xbox Live gamer on the field, while Sub machine guns fired Deep Web coded bullets which allowed the tracers to easily tear through the torso of any spartan or elite that was played by an Xbox live gamer, leaving nothing left but clear holes in the torso, while a Chaos Magnum was able to possess the same fire power as that of the submachine guns, but unlike Halo magnums, Chaos Magnums are machine gun like pistols that fire bullets at 20 rounds an hour causing more damage to any other Halo xbox live player, but are known to be considered the weakest out of the fire arms. Chaos shot guns and Submachine guns were declared a level 20 catastrophe, as these guns were able to rip the flesh from gamers Avatars. Chaos long range guns, such as Snipers and battle rifles, were the second portion of Chaos power that was declared the highest of danger by the end of Viral Day just 3% closer to Chaos's heavy weapons and vehicles, reaching up all the way to level 40. Chaos snipers were known to instead firing single tracers unlike the normal sniper rifle of any halo game, was instead able to fire a purple slash red projectile that was strong enough to pierce through any forms of cover, and was also even able to blow the head off of any gamer or moderator on Xbox Live, the sniper rifle was given the highest danger level, mostly due to Viral Day, when a group of 13 Xbox Live players were defending against a Chaos attack at Sky City, until a single Chaos rifleman killed all 13 players and Moderators with a single shot from a sniper rifle coming from the left flank. The sniper was so strong that even Scorpion, and Wraith tanks were proven to be useless against them, as a Chaos rifleman during the fall of Reaves, was able to shoot and kill the player in one single shot, blowing up both the Scorpion and player inside. The Battle rifles were deemed to be the strongest medium weapon even passed the duplicate DMR, where Battle rifles were able to fire several shots that would home in on its target and explode on Impact. Unlike the normal Battle rifle of any halo game, a Chaos battle rifle contains 2 basic firing modes, one that allows the Chaos forces to shoot straight, or home in on their targets. The Chaos DMR was best known for its long range, it was not as powerful as a normal DMR, but contained the range of a sniper rifle and can easily kill any Xbox live player or Moderator in one shot even when they posses Over shield. 'Equipment and Projectiles' Armor locks and abilities are known to be never ending and 30 times more powerful then that of video game Armor abilities making it strongly difficult for even the most experience of Xbox Live Gamers to compete against. However Chaos forces no longer have jetback armor abilities, and are only known to contain Armor lock, and thruster abilities, that allow Chaos soldiers to maneuver faster then any other Xbox live moderator or player. Despite some equipment being duplicate copies of Human UNSC equipment that can be commonly used by any player who is matchmaking on Halo, Chaos also has its own equipment in which they posses their own radio antenna's their own machine guns, their own anti air defenses, and even their own field artillery, which they use to pound the fields of Xbox Live maps in order to receive a clean victory, against Xbox Live players and Moderators. Chaos also contains several holographic maps, in which the leaders often used to plan out for newer attacks against halo maps during Viral day, making this virus faction the first ever virus in the history of the network of gaming to surpass any other form of coding developed by man. The military power also contains, a special type of software in which Condemnation imports into an occupied map in order to create intense vibrations that can cause injuries or the gamers television to explode if stood in the force field fire wall for too long, this field was identified by Microsoft Administrators as a Hell Field. Chaos also contains weapons that they created from the Deep Web, such as Deep Web Turrets, Deep Web Rocket Launchers, and even Deep web explosive devices that when detonated can blow up a persons Television screen, due to the intense force caused by the shock to the network modem, that he or she's Xbox is connected too, but the most devastating weapon that Chaos imported to Xbox Live were Deep Web missiles, and torpedoes that were stored on the Ice Breaker, as these torpedo and missiles were powerful enough to wipe out an entire map that is filled with Game coding on any Halo game, during the code bombardment on the aftermath, around 69 percent of Halo maps on all Halo games were completely eradicated from the bombardment leaving nothing left but endless voids, of bluish green coding where the map once was placed. The Deep web missiles were finally surpassed by a super weapon created by Microsoft during the final months of the Moderation War, that was identified as the Server Missile, which was powerful enough to eliminate Ice Breaker, further shocking Chaos and abandoning all hopes of creating anymore super Deep web projectile weapons. ''Leadership Trivia *''Chaos was the first major military power to ever blitz and control almost 85 percent of the Xbox Live Server... Category:Chaos Category:Antagonist Factions Category:Moderation War Era Category:Factions Category:Viruses Category:2015 Category:Virtual Conflict: Rise of Chaos